


Freaking out? Call Phichit!

by Jam_chan



Series: Everyone is Hamiltrash [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lin is a low key fanboy, Lin ships Victuuri, M/M, Phichit is a fanboy, Victor is a fanboy, Yuuri is a fanboy, and follows Phichit on instagram, but not of Victor this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_chan/pseuds/Jam_chan
Summary: Phichit receives a call from Yuuri. Who just so happens to be backstage for Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this wonderful person that left a comment on my last story that I posted. Their name is 'EriGure' and they said “I can hear Phichit sniggering from afar I tell you. Phichit probably dragged Yuuri into the fandom the same way Yuuri dragged his husband into it.” So I meant to write something where Victor asks how he got into Hamilton and Yuuri tells him that it's Phichit's fault. But then this sprang into existence.

“PHICHIT!”

Said young man winced as he answered the call.

“Yuuri? What's wrong? Where are you?”

“Phichit! I- I'm backstage! I can't- Victor paid for- god, Phichit! He's here!”

“Calm down! Who are all those people? Who's there?” He watched the background of the FaceTime call. There were people walking around and chatter was pretty loud. 

“I'm! I'm backstage for Hamilton!” He continued in a whisper. “Lin is here.”

“LIN, AS IN LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA?! THE GUY THAT IS LITERALLY A GOD?! THAT LIN?!”

Yuuri looked around panicked for a moment before trying to calm his friend quietly. 

“Yes! Now shush! He could hear you! God! Phichit! He's HERE!” 

Phichit spotted a familiar face in the background and squealed loudly. 

“What?” He turned around and Phichit giggled seeing his face just turn into an indescribable expression. It was a mix of joy, fear, horror, and excitement. 

“Who could hear who?”

“I- I- I- You- Phichit- friend.”

“Calm down! Yuuri Katsuki, an ice skater from Japan, right? I'm pretty sure that you broke the internet a few months back. Where's the other half of Victuuri?”

“Yeah- I am. And when did I break the internet? And Victor?”

“Cup of China!” Phichit chimed in helpfully. 

“Oh! Who's that?”

“Hello, Mr. Miranda! We're both huge fans! I'm Phichit Chulanont from Thailand! I'm a skater too!”

“Oh! I follow you on Instagram. You're one of my favorite sources of Victuuri!” He leaned close to Yuuri to see Phichit for himself. Then he looked offscreen. “Ah! Mr. Nikiforov! How are you? I'm actually a fan of you both! Your exhibition skate at the Grand Prix was beautiful!” Lin smiled, his eyes crinkling a bit. 

“Thank you! I'm quite proud of my Yuuri here! I loved the show tonight! We've both been positively obsessed with the soundtrack for it for months now! So I just had to get some tickets! And here we are!” Victor was practically vibrating from what Phichit could see. 

“I'm so glad! It was a pleasure performing for you! Now. I have to ask.” His voice turned serious in a moment. “What's your favorite part or song?”

“‘You'll be Back’is mine!” Phichit shouted. 

“Oh, probably… ah. I'll have to go with a boring answer and say ‘Alexander Hamilton,’ myself. It's so catchy!” Victor stated. 

“I think I like ‘Wait for it.’ It's kind of nice to sing along to.”

“Especially in the shower, it seems.” Victor smirked. 

“Victor!”

Lin laughed with Phichit. 

Oh. 

Now he could say he'd laughed with Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Wow. 

They brought Yuuri's phone around so he could say ‘hi’ to everyone. 

“I'm afraid I have to be going, Phichit. I hope you took some screenshots.”

“Of course! I trust Victor's been taking pictures?”

“Yeah.”

“Now to post the screenshots!”

“Bye! Have fun!”

Then the call ended. 

He'd just met the cast of Hamilton. Indirectly, but still. 

‘Shit…’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, please. :D


End file.
